


BLAZE: The Adventures of Natasha Romanoff - Book 1

by pole_dancer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Blaze series, Book 1, Don't copy to another site, Erotica With Plot, Femslash, Flirting, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 2 (Comics), Los Angeles, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Mrs. Arbogast, Multi, Natalie Rushman - Freeform, Natalie Rushman/Pepper Potts - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nick Fury - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Dr. Cynthia Cook, POV First Person, POV Minor Character, POV Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Has Issues, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Samantha Carlisle - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sex Positive, Stark Industries, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Work In Progress, self-edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pole_dancer/pseuds/pole_dancer
Summary: We begin the BLAZE series with psychiatrist Dr. Cynthia Cook in session with her patient Natasha Romanoff who will soon start a new job at Stark Industries. We learn that Natasha is a sex-positive bisexual who doesn’t want to feel bad, guilty, or anything negative about her sexual habits. Is Dr. Cook capable of helping Natasha, or is Natasha wasting her money?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Dr. Cynthia Cook and Natasha Romanoff Agree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I dedicate BLAZE to my favorite MCU character - Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. (She is also known as Natasha Romanov.) Natasha is intelligent, wise, strong, physical, beautiful, sexy, and bisexual. My fic contains story, but there's plenty of erotica too. 
> 
> My stories are based on the Marvel Cinematic Universe or MCU films, beginning with "Iron Man 2," where Natasha first appears. I also supplement my stories with material from online Marvel comic books. If I take lines directly out of a movie or a comic book, I highlight the lines, and I reference the lines in my notes, as well. Any character not created by Marvel is my own. 
> 
> I self-edit my stories, but I'm no editor. Therefore, if you see punctuation or grammar mistakes, please let me know, and I'll correct them.
> 
> I post one chapter every Saturday or Sunday. (It could be Saturday or Sunday morning, afternoon, or evening.) That said, my paid job is as a ghostwriter. So that comes first. Therefore, there may be some weekends I don't post.
> 
> (I'm learning that tagging is a complex process here at AO3. I will be adding more tags as needed. Also, my tags cover the entire Book 1.)  
> 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Pole Dancer

This image was created by [GaspardART](https://www.deviantart.com/gaspardart/art/Natasha-Romanoff-323864238).

**Chapter 1**

**Dr. Cynthia Cook**

My name is Dr. Cynthia Cook, and I'm a psychiatrist. I live and work in Los Angeles.

Last year, I moved into a new office that I furnished with an overstuffed burgundy sofa facing two light blue matching overstuffed chairs. In the middle, I put a wooden antique coffee table. I'm sitting on one of the chairs. My patient Natasha Romanoff sits across from me on the burgundy sofa.

I've tried to make my new LA office, with its large windows, sunny and cozy. I've got modern artwork on the walls, shelves of books dedicated to my profession, a few healthy plants, and I keep the office smelling sweet and fresh with small bowls scattered about filled with potpourri. I love the sunlight, but I don't want to blind my clients, or me for that matter. So I pull the blinds only as much as necessary. I do counsel couples, but I prefer one-on-one. 

Whenever I see Natasha, I'm struck by how tone she is. I want to ask her how she maintains her fit body, but I have to be careful with such conversations. I am a heterosexual woman married to a man, and I have two kids. However, just between you and me, if I weren't straight, Natasha would be my first choice. 

You see, Natasha is bisexual, and she has a way of looking at me to try and melt me with her eyes. I'm sure that's her goal. I can't have her thinking I'm flirting with her. I absolutely would not be. I would only be asking a question about her body. However, if she thought I was flirting with her, it would seriously undermine what I'm trying to do here.

"Natasha, would you like some tea or coffee before we begin?"

"Coffee? You should know by now I don't drink coffee, Doc." Natasha finishes her sentence by slighting raising the right side of her closed lips into that sly smile. Then, of course, those eyes.

"I'm sorry, yes. You don't drink coffee. I should certainly know that by now. I have some pleasant cinnamon tea I recently bought. Would you like some of that?"

"Sure, I'll get it." Natasha jumps up off the sofa and walks over to the corner of my office where I keep the tea.

I know not to tell her I'll do it. I've tried that before.If Natasha is anything, she's independent.She pours the hot water out of the little stainless steel tank I bought for the office, opens a package of the cinnamon tea, and places the bag into one of the floral teacups.She heads back to the sofa, sits, and crosses her legs.

"How are you feeling today, Natasha?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I start a new job Monday at Tony Stark's, you know Iron Man?"

" _The_ Iron Man?"

"Yeah, _the_ Iron Man." She sets her teacup on a coaster on the coffee table. "But that's not what I want to talk about, Doc.You know that."

"Yes, I do know that."

"I've been thinking a lot about myself, and I don't even know why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with me.So why am I paying you fucking $200 an hour?"

"You came to me because you felt strange about your sexual habits."

Natasha bolts up, standing tall. "Yeah, I came to you because I felt like something was wrong with me. I don't know any other woman who likes to fuck people she barely knows as much as I do."

"Well . . . that's why we're talking. Please sit down." Natasha stares at me for a few seconds and then sits again.

"I'm not here to judge you," I say. "I'm here to help you work through your feelings and to help you decide how you want to live your life, however that may be."

"I like to fuck, Doc. Okay? I'm a slut."

"No, no, you're not a slut."

"Yes, I am a slut, and I'm fucking proud of it."

"I'm sorry. I should not have said that. I should not have made a judgment. I guess because the word is so pejorative, even a professional like me gets confused."

Natasha waves her hand. "Yeah, it's cool. I'm not upset." She turns her head and stares at the window. We can hear the heavy LA traffic below.

"The important thing is how your life makes you feel?"

She looks at me. "How does it feel?"She rolls her eyes. "You psychiatrists love to ask that."

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No . . . I'm sorry.I don't know, Cynthia. I want to feel good in my skin. I'm not into relationships, you know? I mean, I'm not into the boyfriend-girlfriend thing." She looks back at the window. "Bores the fuck out of me."

"What is the longest relationship you've had?" I ask.

"One that lasted about two seconds." She laughs. "He didn't like that I could beat him at arm wrestling."

"You hurt his ego?"

"Yeah, big time." Natasha gets up again and walks over to the window. She carries her tea with her. I can't help but stare at her very firm backside. Gay or straight, you'd have to be dead not to. "I like sex, and that's all I want right now." She turns to look at me. "Not all the time, of course, but when I get that hunger, I want to feed it, without feeling bad afterward."

"Okay, well . . . let's explore ways of self-acceptance."

She turns to look at me. "That's cool."

I take a deep breath. I'm not sure how to approach what I'm about to say next, but I need to say it.I put my pen and notepad on the coffee table. "Natasha, I must tell you, I would feel irresponsible as a doctor if I didn't ask you if you're practicing safe sex." My stomach suddenly goes into knots.

Natasha laughs as she walks back to the sofa and sits. "There's nothing safe about fucking anything that moves, Doc." She laughs again.

"Uh, well, if you want to do this, are you using condoms? Are you . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're trying to say. I'm a big girl. Don't make my sex life your problem, at least not in that way.Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Can you do this, or not?You made a good suggestion. Let's look at ways for me to accept myself and how I want to live my life.But we can't go that route if you're worried about me catching HIV or something."

I nod my head. "Yes, I want to help you. I'll keep any other discussions out of our talks."

Natasha sits back against the sofa and sips some more of her tea. "Good."

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Natasha Goes Undercover at Stark's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha begins her undercover work at Stark Industries under the name Natalie Rushman. During her first couple of days, she quickly learns the "pecking order" driven home by Samantha Carlisle, a "blondie" who aims to make sure Natasha knows her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded text belongs to PROXIMITY by Joe Casey, from IRON MAN 2, AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. - Marvel One Shot comic.

****

This image was created by [GaspardART](https://www.deviantart.com/gaspardart/art/Natasha-Romanoff-323864238).

**Chapter 2**

**Natasha Romanoff**

I look at myself in my bathroom mirror.My boss, Colonel Nick Fury, had given me a photo of how I should look. "Nothing too sexy," he had said, with a serious expression on his face. "I need you to blend in." In other words, he wants me to look like one of the clones in the legal department.

Anyway, I did my best. My hair is pulled back into a bun; I'm wearing the most boring blue skirt suit you have ever seen, and I'm not wearing jewelry.At least the silk blouse I wear under the suit jacket classes it up a bit.I slip on some equally boring black pumps on my way out the door.Nothing too high.

It's Monday, and I'm starting that thing at Stark Industries today.I don't want to do this, but what Fury wants, Fury gets.

My psychiatrist doesn't know everything. She knows I'm working for Tony Stark, but she doesn't know I'm also a spy who works for S.H.I.E.L.D.My real name is Natasha Romanoff, but my cover name for this gig is Natalie Rushman.

**

" **Well, your resume is incredible** ," says Mrs. Arbogast, the H.R. head (or whoever she is) who I'm meeting with at Stark's.She stares at me for a bit. **"I'm surprised we haven't heard of you before. Ummm . . . Natalie Rushman. Interesting name. Obviously, Stark Industries has an extensive legal department. So you'll feel like a small fish in a big pond at first. Qualifications aside, there is a pecking order here."** She sets my resume down. **"Keep that in mind, and you'll do fine."**

 **"I understand,"** I say. **"Thank you for the opportunity, Mrs. Arbogast."**

"Great." She punches a button on her desk. "Sheryl, I'm done with Natalie. Please show her to her desk."

An attractive black woman, around my age, I'm guessing, with gorgeous long dreadlocks arrives. She's carrying a folder, and she looks at me with a smile. "Hi, Natalie. I'm Sheryl. Follow me."

"Sure," I say.She takes me to where I'll be working.If my blue uniform is depressing, the cubicle where I'm supposed to work is even worse.I look around. I can tell what's going on here.

Each cubicle is the same, and every one of them has some dark suit typing on his laptop. Does Stark need all these lawyers?I doubt it. This is **corporate bloat all around me** — **twelve employees for every one job, American inefficiency at its finest**. 

When I walk in, the guys who notice me don't automatically go back to typing on their laptops. Instead, they ogle me. I'm not just the new girl.They would love a piece of new girl ass. 

I'm not above that. I'm sex-positive, and I love to fuck.But none of these bozos are making me wet.

**

Day two at Stark Industries and I have to bring documents into a conference room for a group of lawyers to sign.When I walk in, I get the same look I got from yesterday's corporate bloat. There's no other female in the room. **So far, this job is being window dressing for Stark's lawyers.** That's clear.

 **"So, if you wouldn't mind autographing these,"** says the guy sitting at the head of the table. **"We've got a notary here to make it all nice and official. And Mister Stark thanks you for your time and effort."**

After the meeting, I walk out with the rest of them, carrying the signed documents.These guys **are far from soldiers**. **They are more like trapped rats**. 

One of them looks at my chest. I'm wearing something similar to what I wore yesterday, except without the jacket. Now he looks me directly in the eyes. **"Listen, honey . . . try a lower cut top next time. Helps these meetings run a lot smoother."**

I'm attractive.So I'm used to this, but **I think I prefer the company of terrorists**. **I know exactly how to deal with them**. I'd love to throw this guy down and hit him in the balls while I'm at it.When it comes to my body, I'm in control.Not him.If I want to fuck him, that's my decision. Not his.

But . . . I take a **deep breath**. **Their lives are already worthless**.I smile at him and continue walking.He doesn't know how lucky he got.I can throw a guy down in a matter of seconds.He wouldn't know what hit him.

**

I'm seated at my desk, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I swivel around in my chair.

"Want to grab some lunch?" It's a blonde woman, another woman that's probably around my age. 

"Huh, sure . . ."

"I'm Samantha Carlisle. I'm a paralegal here . . . senior paralegal. You're Natalie Rushman, right?"

"Yes."

"Great! You're new here.So I thought we'd chat a bit."

"Huh . . . okay." I smile, but inside I feel a tinge of annoyance.I don't want the welcome committee in the form of a smiling blondie right now.I had planned to read a book over in the corner somewhere.But . . . Nick would hate knowing I'm not sneaky and devious every minute.

"Let's head on over to the cafeteria.Have you seen it yet?"

"No," I say. "So, how's the food?"

"Actually, not too bad," says Samantha. "Follow me."

Samantha walks ahead of me instead of beside me. She's determined to have me play "follow the leader." She wears a simple green blouse and a black skirt.Just as dull as my outfit.At least her black shoes are sort of cool. 

She walks fast. Her hair shimmies from side to side.I notice some people watch us as we walk down the aisle. Samantha smiles at them.I think she's letting them know she's got some fresh meat.

We enter the cafeteria.I can smell the food from the door. 

"The salad bar is over there," says Samantha.

I look around. I see signs indicating the various stations of food. There's a pizza station, a pasta station, a burger station, a deli station, and, of course, a salad bar. I'm in no mood for a salad. "I'm going for some pasta."

"Spaghetti? Manicotti? Wow, how do you keep your figure?If I ate that, I'd be as big as a house."

I shrug my shoulders. "Just lucky, I guess." I walk away to get my lunch. I'm missing my book already.

The lady behind the counter places some manicotti on my plate. Next thing I know, blondie is back **"It's all about navigating the minefield, Nat,"** says Samantha. **"You'll learn. It may take a while, but you'll get there."**

 **I'm learning firsthand this "pecking order" I was told about**. Nevertheless, I'm keeping my eyes on this Samantha. She could prove valuable to me later.

"Come on!" She says. "We'll go eat in the lounge."

We enter the worker's lounge. Three employees are sitting at a table. She heads for it. "Natalie, this is Jerry, Kathryn, and Dave."

**

 **"It's all about making personal contact. That's how you get ahead in this company,"** says Samantha, barely touching her salad.

Kathryn, a grey-haired, middle-aged woman, rolls her eyes, **"I've worked here seven years, and I've never even seen him in person!"**

 **"Well, Tony Stark may be a superhero boss,"** Samantha shoots back, noticing Kathryn's sarcasm, **"but he's still a man. Right, Nat?"** She looks at me.

I force a smile, but I don't say anything. **I hate being called "Nat."**

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Natasha Sees An Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha continues with her undercover work, but this time she sees an opening that could get her face to face with the famous Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded text belongs to PROXIMITY by Joe Casey, from IRON MAN 2, AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. - Marvel One Shot comic.

This image was created by [GaspardART](https://www.deviantart.com/gaspardart/art/Natasha-Romanoff-323864238).

**Chapter 3**

**Natasha Romanoff**

Another day at Stark's. This morning, I had enough with skirts. I'm wearing black pants and a white blouse that I purposely unbuttoned a little. (After all, the dark suit I met on Monday advised me to.) By the way, he's quite a character that nobody seems to like. He's out sick with the stomach flu, or so I heard. It serves him right.

**

It's after lunch at around 2 p.m. My goal today is to make better progress with my mission. Fury hasn't contacted me since I started this job. He trusts me, and he wants to give me a chance to get dug in. I know that. But if I don't give him some information soon, I'll be hearing from him, I'm sure.

And, thankfully, my hunches are starting to kick in. I've been watching Samantha today, and it's **interesting how Samantha's agenda and my own are so similar.**

**

**"I didn't just fall off the truck, okay? I know those documents need his signature,"** says Samantha. She's standing in front of some dude. I don't know who he is. She wears a black top and blue jeans. Her hands are on her hips. Blondie is not taking any flak from this guy, which is kind of a turn-on, despite how annoying she is.

I'm standing in the doorway, slowly entering the room. I have the documents in my hand that I've been asked to leave here. I guess these are the documents she's talking about. As I walk into the room, I want to take all of this in.

**"Samantha,"** says the dude, **"I really don't have time for . . ."**

**"And someone from my department needs to be there when he signs them,"** says Samantha. **"I know these papers are time-sensitive. So don't forget who has seniority in my division."**

I'm fully in the room now. 

**"Hope you're paying attention, Nat,"** says Samantha. **"Don't let anyone get in your way if you really want something. I don't. Get what I'm saying?"**

I nod my head, leave the papers that I brought into the room, and turn and walk out. Do I get what she's saying? **Oh, I definitely do.**

**Game on. It's time to use my real skill set.**

I see two high-level suits, a man and a woman, talking over in a cubicle. I pull what I call my "I Spy" pen to listen in on their conversation. 

**"I heard she stopped into the coordinator's office and pretty much marked her territory,"** the man says.

**"Well, be that as it may,"** says the female. **"We still need someone to head out to Malibu today with those papers."**

**"Fine,"** says the man. **"We'll send Samantha over there this afternoon."**

Shit! **Nick Fury wants me close to Tony Stark. This is my chance.** I head out to the hallway. I know that **Samantha's on her coffee break in the dining hall on level four**. I know because I've been doing my job and keeping my eyes on her. 

**

I'm at the elevator. The dining hall is **six levels down**. As I stand in the hallway, I look both ways to make sure nobody is looking. Then I open the elevator doors with my hands, and **I take a shortcut**. What is that shortcut? I'm currently jumping down six levels. (I can throw a guy down in a matter of seconds, as I told you earlier. And, I can do shit like this.)

I'm on level four now and in the cafeteria. There's Samantha, carrying a tray that holds a salad and a coffee. Her back is turned to me. I inch up behind her.

**This is an old trick I learned from a retired K.G.B. man. It's nasty but effective.** While she's not looking, I slip a pill into her coffee. Then I get myself a coffee and sit by myself in the corner and watch her. 

**Drink up, Sam.**

End of Chapter 3


	4. There He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha successfully makes it to the home of Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded text (1) belongs to PROXIMITY by Joe Casey, from IRON MAN 2, AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. - Marvel One Shot comic.
> 
> Bolded text (2) comes from the Marvel movie "Iron Man 2."
> 
> ~~
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read the chapters of BLAZE. I will not be continuing this. I'm moving my focus to a health and fitness blog and book I'll be working on.

This image was created by [GaspardART](https://www.deviantart.com/gaspardart/art/Natasha-Romanoff-323864238).

**Chapter 4**

**Natasha Romanoff**

I pull my hair out of its bun and let it cascade down my shoulders. I'm back at my cubicle . . . waiting. Blondie is sick as a dog. Soon I'll meet Mr. Stark. 

" **Miss Rushman** (1) . . ." The man I spied on with my nifty pen is coming toward me, holding a binder.

"Yes?"

 **"We need you to take some documents out to Mister Stark's house right away."** (1)

 **"Oh?"** I give him my best innocent look. **"What happened to Samantha?"** (1)

 **"No idea. But she's in the infirmary puking her guts out. Probably something she ate. But we don't have time to wait on her and the other paralegals are in a meeting. So if you wouldn't mind . . . "** (1) He hands me the binder, not waiting for an answer.

"Absolutely," I say.

I head over to one of the company helicopters with the binder in hand. Mister Stark lives in a massive, futuristic mansion set on a sea-side cliff along Malibu's coast. 

**

I step inside the helicopter, strap myself in, and put on my headphones. "How are you doing, Charlie?"

"I'm just great, Natalie. You ready to roll?"

"Yeah, I'm more than ready! Let her rip!" Charlie's only job is to fly employees around in the company helicopters. The day I started working for Stark, I talked to Charlie and learned a bit about him. He's a nice guy, and he seems like a good family man. 

As we enter Stark's land, I'm staring at a large landing strip. Tony Stark? **He lives like a king.** (1) That's for sure.

**

I approach the massive front door. A security guard, standing right outside the door, looks me over. 

"Hi, my name is Natalie Rushman. I'm here to meet with Mr. Stark."

**

I stand in the entrance hall. This Tony Stark? **He wears a king's armor of his own making. But anything manmade is bound to have its imperfections.** (1)

An attractive freckled face strawberry blonde approaches me. She has a pleasant smile on her face. She holds out her hand. I shake it. "Hi, Natalie. I'm Pepper Potts."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you."

"Same. I see you have the documents."

"Yes, everything is here."

"Great, let's take these to Mr. Stark."

I follow Pepper through the magnificent house. We enter a room where two guys are boxing in a boxing ring, not what I expected to see. Floor-to-ceiling glass windows surround the room, overlooking the ocean.

"Mr. Stark, **the notary is here. Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?** " (2)

 **Finally . . . There he is . . . and away we go…** (1)

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
